runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Voyage Into Apocalypse
This article, RuneScape - Voyage Into Apocalypse, is a Role-Play Article. Category:Role Play Category:Runiverse =Basic Idea= The planet Gielinor is much bigger than initially thought. The whole of space is completely different to what was thought as well. Immortals stand above the humans, and aliens and their schemes wait in silence. The space race is reaching its peak with Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin all racing to get into space. While this is all happening though, there is something hiding in the shadows that could tear all of this existence apart, and its slowly crashing all realities together and with the biggest secret of all eternity... =Rules= #All posts must work with both the wiki's and Jagex's rules. #Everyone should work together while writing. #No using another person's characters without permission. #Enjoy yourself! Let this role play be entertaining for both you and the reader. =Participants= *Mr. Garrison 21:58, 25 February 2008 (UTC) * Arnie 21:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * 22:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *Fegaxeyl 07:22, 15 June 2008 (UTC) * ToaBionicle 09:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) User:Haru Axeman =Characters= You must have signed as a participant before you can add your characters. Mr. Garrison *Name: John Redson *Age: Unknown, legends say that he is much older than he looks *Morals: To travel and to keep peace *Career: Explorer/Torchwood Field Member *Name: Nardih *Age: 52 *Morals: To know *Career: Seer The evil dude *Name: The Kharzavores *Age: Unknown (each has a lifespan of a few centuries) *Morals: Unknown *Career: Alien warriors *Name: Saltius *Age: 30 *Morals: Working with the Kharzavores *Career: Politician Jigo22 *Name: Drake *Age: 18 *Morals: Finding undiscovered animal species. *Career: Expert Summoner. *Name: Earl Right *Age: 36 *Morals: Write a book about animals for Drake *Career: Reporter/Writer Fegaxeyl *Name: Bruce Brysworth *Age: 38 *Morals: Explorer/adventurer *Career: Explorer/adventurer, CEO of Brysworth Expeditions ToaBionicle *Name: The Assassin *Age: 12,688 years *Morals: Bringing peace *Career: Wanderer *Name: The Traveller *Age: 12,488 years *Morals: Bringing peace *Career: Wanderer *Name: Prototype *Age: 9 years *Morals: Heling The Assassin *Career: Cyborg *Name: The Guardian *Age: 12,999 *Morals: Escape *Career: Un-employed. I mean, come on! He's stranded for Jupiter's sake! Haru Axeman *Name: Haru Samazanba Axeman *Age: Unknown. physically somewhere around 15. *Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace, find "The Ultimate Monsterrr, just for the purpose of a challenge. *Career: self-employed mechanic, alchemist, muscle-for-hire,pilot, brewer,,, chef,, curator, and carpenter. *name: Taiki Samazanba. *Age: Unknown. physically somewhere around 15. *Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace, find "The Ultimate Monsterrr, just for the purpose of a challenge. *Career: self-employed mechanic, alchemist, muscle-for-hire,pilot, brewer,,, chef,, curator, and carpenter. Most notably, currently nuclear physicist's son, from Earth. *name: Alice M'lei *Age: Unknown. physically somewhere around 15. *Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace. *Career: ballerina, and jeweller. *Name: Atticus Xyxzlyyxzrylcrysxylmyzxxycryslyxlrhyzphyllyx *Age:Unknown. physically somewhere around 15. *Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace, find "The Ultimate Monsterrr, just for the purpose of a challenge. *career:self-employed mechanic, alchemist, muscle-for-hire, Temporal pilot, brewer,,, chef,, curator, courier, and carpenter. =Role-Play= Chapter 1: The End John looked into the dark, and the dark looked into him. He could see the whole of creation, and plenty of other things which made no sense to him... "What do you see?" John Redson asked. Nardih, a Seer opened his eyes. "You might not want to know," he replied. "For goodness sake, I'm old enough of take a bit of bad news," John snapped. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you are going to see darkness, and it will see you, and the fabric of all time and space will crash down around you an avalanche, the deadliest secret ever will spill into your mind." "What?" "It's the end." "But how? I have to die in the Eastern Lands destruction." "That's what you think. You escape that and become a forgotten god living in his imagination in the north polar regions of Gielinor." "But I met that person! I met myself?!" "Oh it does not matter. All of that can change, because this secret can stop all of your life's continuity; in fact it can break the continuity of everything." *Mr. Garrison 21:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 2: Farewell on the Jetty Bruce Brysworth stood on the jetty, talking to Drauss and the Curator. "So... let me just check what have to do," Bruce said. "First I have to sail north? Due north?" "Pretty much," replied Drauss. "And when I reach it, then what?" "The Instrumorph will guide you to your goal." The Curator answered. Bruce held up a rectangular, silver object with a throbbing, glowing red lump in the middle. "This is the Instrumorph?" The Curator nodded. "Good. Now, Drauss, I hear you have updated my boat in some way or another?" Drauss, who had just started eating a banana, muttered, "Huh? Wha? Oh yeah. If we just hop aboard...!" They walked down the gangplank. The Curator slithered behind them onto the vessel. "Now," said Drauss as they arrived, "Thanks to the readings we took from the Silvorbs we have been able to mirror their technology almost perfectly. In fact," he said, pointing at the glittering sails, "All the sails are Silvorb-tech based, and as they come with Smart Chips they can tell how to move appropriately in the weather or wind strength." Bruce nodded as they walked down to the stern of the vessel. "The rudder is computer controlled - I'll get to that bit in a minute - and in case the winds are weak we have a focus-tube here. And in case things are going really slow..." Drauss opened a latch under the huge wooden barrel and hit a button. There was a roaring and the sails billowed outwards. "It comes with a turbo option too." "Won't the sails rip?" Bruce asked. Drauss beckoned to the Curator. He walked over. Drauss held the Curator's arm and tried to rip it as hard as he could. Nothing happened. "Virtually invulerable. Now, the computer." They went into the spacious cabin. At the front was the Bridge, which was dominated by a large computer bank. Several screens and holograms were projected around the room. "Everything on the ship can be controlled through here. You've got sails, rudder, lights, emergency propellers - even a state of the art defence system." Drauss escorted Bruce to a large group of screens. They were showing pictures of various parts of the boat, through cameras. "Now," Drauss began, "The ship is equipped with surveillance cameras, as you can see. But it doesn't stop there. You've got radar and sonar, Infared through Ultraviolet; unless you aren't there to control it, the ship will spot anything and everthing. And it'll probably work even if you aren't there either." "Well that's all well and good but how do I defend the ship?" "Simple - there are automated E-turrets, two Flux Cannonades, and out of the bow cargo bay - " Drauss punched a button. Gantries hissed and whined, and as the two huge doors at the fore of the boat opened out came " - An Ion Cannon." Drauss shut it again. "Oh, and I almost forgot - this Bridge will become a bunker if needs be, but I won't show you. If you've got any navigational problems, check the GPS. Need to ask the GDG something? There's radio and video link thanks to our extensive orbital coms system. And then, of course, there's the user's manual." Drauss took out a huge book and gave it to Bruce. It was very heavy. "Is that it?" "Yep," said Drauss. ---- Five minutes later the ship had pulled out of it's mooring and was slowly creeping towards the horizon. Drauss and the Curator watched it go. Then they left. --Fegaxeyl 07:53, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 3: Corruption within the Government About hundreds of people were standing in the centre of Varrock. All were cheering and clapping, and occasionally booing. There was a tall man upon the podium. "Elect me as minister of Misthalin, and things will change! More home security, more money for all! No more homeless, and best of all, this handsome face shall represent Misthalin!" Saltius smiled to the crowd. "But will you keep your promises?" asked a man with a fedora. He had an abyssal whip in his pocket. "Oh, but I will. I know you lot have been hearing rumours about a space race, well, its damn true! Once I am minister, Gieinor shall touch the stars! All I can say now is there are four rockets at four corners of the world!" Saltius walked away from the crowd, followed by some annoying journalists. Some time later, he arrived at his house. But there was something wrong. There was a teleport pod in his house. Saltius climbed inside, pressed a button and he was in a different place. There was machinery and computers everywhere. Not to mention the large, blue aliens walking around. The Kharzavores (Pictures are worth a thousand words). Saltius had been contacted some months ago by these strange beings. They helped him get to his current rank within Misthalin's government. Now they are helping him get to minister. "Just one more day, General Galvan" Saltius saluted to the largets Kharzavore in the room. "Good. The plan is working" Galvan hissed in a terrible, graining and rasping voice. "If I may ask sir, could you use your abilities to tell me whether I will win for definite?" "I need not do that. Success is guaranteed. For my gift of fore-sight is not to be used frequently!" "Ok sorry, I didn't mean to-" "Wait, my sight has activated! And terrible things are on the way! The darkness is coming! A Universal Rift must be stopped by a hero whom must scarifice himself! Another human must brave the perils of a mirror universe! The spawn of Garlak-Minor must be faced! Last of all, the known Universe may be destroyed seven times at least!" Galvan collapsed on the floor. He then got up again. "Go human! I must rest... something has given me terrible visions...true visions..." Saltius went back to the teleport pod, but before he whisked away, he look out of the window. There was Gielinor. And he was aboard a very large freighter. Arnie 08:21, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 4 : Stranded When we last saw ToaBionicle's heroes, they were shipwrecked on a remote island in the Karamajan Sea. Day One, 8.00am The Assassin awoke, face down in the damp sand. He stood up, spitting snad from his mouth and rubbing his eyes. His clothes were soaking, water from his hood dripping into his face. He hadn't lost his amulet, but he had lost something rather more important - where were his comrades, his brother and Prototype. He franticly searched the surrounding area, desperately looking out to sea. He seached his pocket. He still had the Tele-pebble. "I want to go to my brother." He said firmly, almost crushing the stone in his hands. "I WANT TO GO TO MY BROTHER!" he screamed, his voice straining, tears streaming from his eyes. The pebble did nothing. It had stopped glowing. The Assassin searched his pack and retreived some runes, forcefully throwing them on the ground. But when he looked again, he saw that they were only rune essance. Putting back on his pack, he ran into the forest. ---- Day One, 10.00am There was no sign of the Traveller or Prototype. The Assassin had set himself up a small shelter made from the twigs and leaves he had found in the jungle that looked out to sea. He knew that staying in one spot was illogical, but he couldn't draw himself away from the spot where he had landed. The spot where he lost his friends. The spot where he became pysicologicly trapped. And then, as if from no-where, he saw a grey blob on the horizon. The Assassin stood up immediately and rushed to shore, running wildly into the water and swimming towards the blob. In minutes he was under, drowning and resurrecting continuously. After a few minutes, he swam back to shore, releasing a body full of water onto the sand from his lungs. He kneeled on the shore and screamed out to sea. He stared down at his shadow. Suddenly, the shadow grew. A human hand placed itself upon The Assassin's shoulder. The hand was followed by a ripped, soaking slave robe. The Assassin looked up and uttered one word. "Brother?" Chapter 5: Collision Course Year 200 Hell is the worst place you can be right now. The Deathworms are screaming, as the whole dimension is moving. A destructive force has taken great effect on many Universes and dimensions. That force is called Sunday. Anyway, Hell has collided with the Eternal Void, making a large hole in it. The quintillions of dead souls are taken by surprise, and both dimensions are shaking. Some souls have unintentionally fallen out into the Runiverse. And a spiritual throne has toppled. The throne of Angeror. Angeror became the unquestioned ruler of the Void. But he is just a ghost, an echo of his former self. Angeror screamed, and most of the souls fled. They can all tell that reality could collapse soon... Angeror jumped through the gap of dimensions, and he is back in his Runiverse. But then suddenly, his soul exploded. His soul is in 12 shards, and each shard has been floating in space until a strange being chucked them into the time vortex. Now all 12 shards are through random time zones, random locations. But who would want a fragment of such an evil being like Angeror? Year 188 (back at present time) A shard fell from the sky, and it struck an inanimate scarecrow in Lumbridge. The scarecrow suddenly twitched. The scarecrow started to stumble away from its post. Its face suddenly distorted a bit, and it grew teeth. Its nose fell off, and its eyes turned demonic. Lets review the situation. A shard of Angeror's soul has possessed a scarecrow, and turned it into a monster. A word flashed in the scarecrow's new mind; Kharzavores. ---- "And the new minister is Saltius!" cried the announcer, and everyone cheered. Saltius approached the podium. "I shall bring Misthalin into a new age. Hopefully the rest of Gielinor shall follow. The four rockets have already been built, and stationed at the four corners. I have chosen 4 special people to be the first to experience space travel. If this is successful, then space travel will become public and available to you!" More cries of pleasure and joy. "Two of the chosen pilots have requested not to be revealed, but I have invited Drauss of the Gielinor Defender Group to be a pioneer. We'll have to await his approval. The other one is Lord Tanekel, who may be familiar to you all. The rockets will launch tomorrow, so if you want to see the rockets firsthand, you must travel to the stations. My aides will give you a map. That is all." ---- "Have you realised that the stations are near rich sources of oil?" Link Orach asked his boss. "Yes, but I doubt theres a connection. Besides, I only accepted Saltius's invitation to investigate this programme. Something doesn't seem right" Torack Joblar replied. ---- "This will be a quick mission" Galvan gloated to the Kharzavores aboard the freighter, "We will remain undetected to these humans and reach our objective through that fool Saltius. Gielinor will be ready for harvesting after the rocket launch tomorrow!" "This is madness!" one of the computers bellowed. "Madness? THIS IS KHARZIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Galvan screamed, and the rest of the Kharzavores repeated. That certain computer was then punched by the claws of Galvan. Arnie 16:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 6: The Motive "Reldo! Come here!" Shouted a voice from one of the alleys in the library. "Yes?" Asked the librarian. "Where are the books about monster and animal species?" Asked the man. "They were outdated, I took them off, I'm offering money for someone to bring me a book with the most updated information" "Oh really? That sounds interesting, here is the deal, I bring you that book, you pay me the double, no species will be left out from it!" "Many have promised that, they have all died, are you sure you want to go for it?" "I must!" "Ok then it's a deal" With that words the young man went out of the library, with his plan in the mind. He made the following list in a piece of paper: TO DO: find a writer find tripulation eat a cake YAY!! find a boat go get em!! IM GONNA EARN CA$$$$HHH!!! "Now, let's go for the first one, 'Find a writer', that should be easy!" Drake, an Expert Summoner, said to himself. Chapter 7 : Day One Day One, 1.30pm It turned out that The Traveller had drifted a-shore on another beach, his life saved due to him grabbing hold of Prototype, who swam him to safety. They had been similarly worried for The Assassin's safety. They discussed their next plan of action. "So," said The Traveller, "No magic works here. No easy fire. No easy water. No easy pie-baking. We can't teleport out of here, and both my Commorb and your Slayer Gem are offline". "We could try and fix the Tanker." said Prototype. "What's left of it is not enough to reconstitute the craft. The damage is irrepairable. No, what I say we do is set up a small base from wood. You know, a small space where we can light a fire, keep shelter, sleep, and general crap like that. Prototype practicly acts as a saw, tinderbox, knife, hammer and whatever other tool we need." "I agree" said Prototype. He then stood up and ripped two palm trees out of the ground. "Ok, lets get on with it. We have around five hours till sun-down." said The Traveller. They all went off, doing there respective tasks. Within minutes the once metre-round clearing became the same size as a small room. Beside them lay a pile of around sixty two-metre long logs. The Assassin was using his extending ceremonial blade to catch Yacti. He found two elders and used his power to turn them into guards. "Takata?", questioned Traveller when The Assassin came back. "They taste a bit like a mix of rat-meat and lobster" said The Assassin. Then, he staggered, his eyes retreating back into his head and him collapsing onto the forest floor. ---- The Assassin's mind, Dream Section Angeror. A soul. A coin, split into twelve. The Conscious. A three headed monster. A Hunter. A takata. A scare-crow. Torack. Link. The Staff of Pain. A set of glowing eyes. A fragment of the coin dropping from the sky. Into a volcano. And the laugh, the deep, callous laugh that echoes throughout the world as a sign that death is on it's way. And a man in Dragon-hide. A man holding a staff. John Dixon. ---- Day One, 2.00pm Waking up with a gasp, the Assassin saw he was lying in a wooden hut with leaves woven into it's planks. Stretchs of bamboo structed the roof and furniture. In the centre of the room was a small glass dome, under which lay a perfectly cosy fire. The Assassin got up, stretched back the sea-weed curtain and stepped outside. The outside was alot different to the inside, a second layer of wood being placed upon the first. "Assassin!", shouted Prototype, "Another vision?" "You've been out for half-an-hour", said Traveller "Part of Angeror's soul landed in a volcano.", he said, and, looking at the mountain on the far side of the island, uttered "That volcano". Chapter 8: Villains on the Rise "THIEVES AND HYPOCRITES! THIEVES AND HYPOCRITES!" The scarecrow was screaming this on a loop. It walked through Lumbridge, and no one was frightened. They thought it was just a hoax. And they will pay the price for that. "You cannot go around public blaspheming! Stop it at once!" a posh man shouted. But the scarecrow's hands suddenly turned into two chainsaws and the man's blood was sprayed all over the castle walls. People started screaming and running, as the hellish scarecrow went on a murder rampage. Screaming the same three words over and over again. But this was not an act of pure random killings. It was revenge. ---- The four corners of the world were overcrowded. People flocked in to see the rockets. And lift off is in 10...9...8... "The President of the RuneScapian Secret Order hasn't replied to the invitation. Hes been replaced by Link Orach of Torchwood" Saltius whispered into his comm-watch. He was talking directly to Galvan, who started swearing in an alien language. Then Saltius looked up, and the countdown was over. The rockets were up in the air. Trails of smoke followed. Cheers and jeers. Blood, sweat 'n' tears. "Let it begin!" Galvan bellowed aboard the freighter. Several buttons were pressed, and there was large explosions in the sky. All four rockets had collided with each other. The whole world stood still, watching the fires in the sky. But everybody turned to Saltius, as he tried to sneak away. He just smiled in response. "So tragic. Im so sorry. Nautrally, Im not responsible, for I didn't inspect the vehicles. You should take your anger out on the mechanics..." But as the crowd advanced angrily on Saltius, he suddenly disappeared. Everyone gasped. He vanished in thin air. ---- "Send in the oil harvesters! Gielinor is ready for the reaping!" roared Galvan. Small, circular pod-like ships deployed from the freighter and headed towards the four corners of the world. Hundreds of ships were headed for Gielinor. But they are not here for hostile reasons. Unless some people stand in their way. Arnie 15:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 9: Telecommunications This takes place hours before Chapter 8 The seas were calm, and there was a light breeze about – barely enough to move the large boat, but the sails did all the work of getting the ship where it needed to be. A few gulls had alighted upon the bizarrely designed rigging. The sun was setting, and the water was an earthy-brown colour beneath a sky that morphed from orange to navy blue. A few thin grey clouds marred the colour-cycling sky. Bruce was sitting on the deck, watching the twinkling, glittering sea. He was wearing a T-shirt and holding a tall glass of cider and sipping it slowly. An Actualized Hologram – that is, a hologram that appears to have complete depth and realism – of Drauss was being projected into a simulated chair beside Bruce. “So what’s going on down your end?” Bruce asked. “Glad you asked. Some guy called, what was it? Celsius? Yeah, this Celsius person has asked if I’d like to lead this spaceflight thing across the planet.” “You gonna accept?” “Dunno. I mean, the GDG has been in space for a good few years now. Although really I got there before anyone else.” “Go on.” “Remember the Cyber Invasion of 175? Wow, that was thirteen years ago. I feel like an old man. Anyway, did I tell you I helped end it? I can see that I didn’t. Well, story goes that Cratus comes over after I send a random com-rune message into the Southern Ocean. He picked it up on the Crate Archipelago and then we start to communicate.” “You were lucky to be able to talk.” “Well, I had escaped with my Guard Regiment, and we disbanded somewhere near Draynor. I hid out in a crashed space fighter that had lay there for years, but with the radio intact. It was fairly simple to understand, and so I used it and was able to bring an expeditionary force of some four hundred Crate Creatures over. Long story short I teamed up with King Lance’s brother, Treo, Cratus and the Wise Old Man – you know of him? – and we ended up getting flung into space in an energy bubble by the pyroclastic flow and a bit of magic. Then we captured a cruiser almost single-handedly and then crashed it again near Draynor. So as you can see I went into space, and I’ve been several dozen times since then.” “But are you going to go?” “I might as well. Make that Celsius creep happy. But you know what? Misthalin has a population of about two million. The GDG’s human count is 90,000, and about of a third of those are from Misthalin – ‘’all’’ of which were eligible to vote and all of which voted against Celsius. And yet when I get the readings for the Ministerial position absolutely everyone who had been to a Celsius campaign site during or after one of his speeches voted for him. Something makes me think something’s wrong.” “That or you’re being paranoid.” “Well, I have been through a dozen or so invasions small or large scale and countless small-scale actions. I think I have a right to be paranoid. But if I do go – which is likely – I’ll make sure I’m all kitted out for an emergency, and we’ll have the GDG’s space defence corps on high alert. And we’ve got crews stationed at each launch site in case there’s something devilish going on. Not to mention...” Suddenly, the hologram of Drauss froze, looped back a few seconds, then fizzled out of existence. Something had caused the communications unit to go offline. Coincidental that right then Drauss had been going on with Celsius’ – no, Saltius’ scheme (Bruce remembered the name now). And then Bruce realised that, if he was supposed to be going north, why was it at an almost tropical temperature? ---- Several hundred miles above, Galvan heard received a report from the corvette Banisher, reporting that three of the satellites in the huge spread of geostationary objects that hovered in a farther orbit had been destroyed due to a misfire. However, he also heard that these satellites had been relaying a message across the planet to a large island located around 15 degrees south of the larger continent. And that the misfire had ignited certain elements in the atmosphere, causing a temperature shift where a small object was floating, north of the large uninhabited area at the north of the continent. --Fegaxeyl 16:17, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 10: Back at Sea John and Nardih were sailing in a small vessel which was being rocked about by the waves badly. They were sailing towards the legendary Isle of Destiny which was in the far far west. Coming to their first stop, they slowed and came to halt on the sand of the Feldipitius Jungle. As they got out they saw an old abandoned church which was crumbling down. "We can stop here for the night," Nardih said. The moon was high above them and it was full. The canopies of the jungle blocked out the light, and Nardih thought he saw a leaf suddenly twitch. "Keep your eyes on those plants," Nardih murmured. ---- The two woke up in the church where they had slept for the night. They had been lucky not to wake the bats that were asleep on the roof, because they had a nasty set of fangs. "Let's go into the jungle to get some fruit, we're all out," John ordered. "Must we? I don't really like the look of it in there..." Nardih said. "No need to be scared, what are plants going to do?" "That's what I'm worried about..." ---- Ten Minutes Later... As they dodged a rather large woodlouse, they noticed a leaf twitch. "Oh my Saradomin," John said. The leaf then revealed a vine which shot out and tried to grab at Nardih. He managed to dodge it but he fell back on to an ivy plant which began to wrap itself around him ravenously trying to strange him and infect him with plant acid. "HELP ME!" Nardih exclaimed as the ivy pulled tighter. Another plant's vine shot out and tried to grab John, who dodged it but fell backwards. His fall was slightly cushioned. "Thank goodness," he uttered. As he tried to pull himself up he noticed he was stuck, and as he turned to the left he saw he was coated in thick spider web. "Oh no," John whimpered. There was a screech and a clatter of fangs. John just about managed to turn around, and a large bloated red spider with a big red body and a large set of fangs crept towards him. John looked into its many eyes, and felt his mouth go dry. *Mr. Garrison 17:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 11 : Guardian Day Two, 9:00am to 2:30pm The group had set off early in the day, deciding to search the forests of the island for signs of sentient life and water (pools, streams, etc.). The Assassin noticed two layers of forest, one thin and spindly, one tall and thick. For some reason, Traveller noted, desire lines (lines created in surfaces over time as people walk over them) lay a clear path through the forest. There were no rivers, no streams, and the only sentient life found was a large cave of rather aggresive Yacti. "This is strange" said Prototype suddenly, "Over there. That large rock has an oblong cut into it." The Assassin walked over to the stone Prototype had been refering to. On closer inspection, he could see it had symbols on it. Lunician symbols. "What does it say? I can't translate it." Proto said. "No need to." said Traveller. "It's our language. It says 'He who shall wish to enter here should only speak these words in human tongue'." The Assassin uttered. Suddenly, the circle slid down, revealing a stone tunnel. One by one, the gang slid down the tunnel, not knowing what to expect at the bottom. ---- The Assassin landed with a thud in a small rectangular room, Traveller and Proto following close behind. In front of them lay a single stone door, covered with around one hundred locks and barriers. It too held lunician symbols, of which meaning was , "Away, Come close, be bad, be good, I am closed." "Calclausia" Said the Assassin. The locks all undid themselves and the door swung open. "Open? Seriously?" said Traveller. Before Assassin could reply, a dark figure in rock-shell armour appeared in the door. "Who are you?" "My name is not of interest to you. You may call me The Guardian. And who, may I ask, are you?" Chapter 12: Reaping the Rewards The Kharzavore ships descended on the four corners of the planet. About a hundred on each corner. And there was still people there, left over from the launch a couple of minutes ago. Each ship, as they reached the atmosphere, sprouted four mechanical legs. They then landed. People were screaming, as the tall, four-legged machines walked over them. Each ship then activated four large nozzles from the legs. The nozzles touched the ground and started to suck up something underground. They were stealing oil, although nobody realised it. Some people thought they could be brave and attacked the ships with swords. But they were disintegrated by a turret atop a ship. People were fleeing naturally, and 5 minutes later, newspapers all over the world were reporting the new invasion. People became terrified, and many evacuated from main cities, in fear the cities would be targeted next. They also looked up to the GDG. Many people were shouting at the GDG base, expecting help. But nothing happened. ---- "When will they ever stop?" Cratus said, peering out of the window. "I was meant to rest after my endeavour" Drauss replied, "but now I must face this new force. Assemble the troops!" "But Drauss, you never explained how you escaped from the burning rocket!" "When the time comes, I will. Now lets sort out this problem." "That leaves two problems, we have to split our army..." "Why?" "Haven't you heard? People are being slaughtered in Lumbridge!" "Two seperate problems at once? Are they connected?" "Not likely. Besides, the invasion at the corners of the world doesn't seem hostile. If it was a full invasion, wouldn't they have come here by now?" "We will still bring the GDG forces to the four corners. Perhaps we can find out what the aliens want" ---- The scarecrow had started to walk out of Lumbridge. It seems to be heading for Port Sarim. People are confused, as it leaves 5 people dead then walks out. Its still screaming the same two words over and over. One shard of Angeror's soul was controlling the scarecrow. The shard possibly has a mind of its own, with an objective. Reunite with the rest. And this shard can sense one shard hidden within a volcano, on a strange island. ---- "We are the first to ever find success in our invasion of Gielinor!" Galvan roared to his lieutenants. "All other invaders failed where we succeeded. We didn't even to need to waste our soldiers and draw arms!" Galvan continued. "Or will you?" cackled a strange voice in the background. A mysterious figure came out of nowhere, his form impossible to see. "How did you get aboard my ship?!" Galvan echoed back. "I am everywhere. But I am also a friend. I can predict the future, as can you. But that means alternate visions as well. I saw one where you failed to get the oil required and all the Kharzavores on the planet were wiped out by the GDG, while the Shadow Proclamation took care of the fleet up here. I wish to stop that from happening. Listen carefully, you must incinerate the GDG soldiers that will come in a matter of mere minutes. They will say they only want to negotiate, but thy are lieing. Kill them like mad." Galvan looked into his mind. Minutes later, he realised the Entity was right. "It will be done, but why are you helping us?" "All I shall say is that I am from a catastrophic future. Call me the Zeraki." The Zeraki's form became visible, and it looked like a large, ethereal, floating being. It's head is too terrible to describe. "Message to all troops, if anyone identifies as GDG, destroy them. They are the enemy." Arnie 15:14, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 13: Massacre All of the GDG’s senior staff was gathered in the command room of the base. Drauss was arguing with First General Rethe, who with Admiral Tyraxyco, from the underground worm-like race of the Grath. On Drauss’s side were Meliza Dyalik, Second General, and Head of Orbital Operations Pyrus of Othleia, a prince from the Sheikdom of Matuma in the Eastern Lands. Cratus and March Flyer of the North Gnomes remained neutral. “We must move immediately!” Drauss said. “No! Look at this surveillance satellite’s images – the ships are making no hostile action whatsoever!” Rethe countered. “I beleef...” lisped Tyraxyco, “That until they make hothtile acthion, we thould make no moveth againtht them whatthoever!” “And if they do? If GDG troops are not on standby when that happens there will be global massacres!” “So what do you propose?” Rethe asked. “Pyrus?” Drauss said, “Care to explain?” “Well,” Pyrus began, “The ships were using some form of Light Distortion device to make the images from the planet appear as normal to the geostationaries and spy satellites above the fleet. We’ve been able to counter the effects, and our telemetry shows there must be a good few thousand ships still in low orbit, cloaked from our battle stations. We’ve identified a cluster of larger ships that we believe are the command ships. We should mobilise our forces to surround those, and then try and call for a diplomatic solution. After all, they are only freighters down there; the big guns are up here.” “So what about the Lumbridge complaint?” Meliza asked. “Three gunship corvettes have already been dispatched with an Ion Array gunship in tow. Whatever the problem is, it’ll soon be sorted out.” Drauss answered. “GDG official conduct dictates that no moves can be made until there is twice supporting one course of action than the other,” March Flyer said, “And to end this constant bickering and have my air forces ready, I now declare myself on Drauss’s side. Four to two. You do the maths.” “Me too,” Cratus said. Drauss smiled. “Five to two. Motion passes to have a group of GDG diplomatic ships sent to consult the aliens about their actions. All commanders are to ready their forces. Prepare the armies and ensure that should they receive necessary orders they are teleported to the alien freighters. And leave a reserve for space. Okay? Good.” ---- Bruce was inside the boat, working with the controls. Alarms were going off, warning of abnormal temperatures in the area. “I know! I know!” he yelled at a screen as it declared that the temperature was unsuitable for his latitude and that he should leave the area immediately. He scrambled about, trying to find where the emergency propellers could be controlled. Up above the sails were tacking and billowing, trying to propel the boat as fast as it could; but the CPU knew that this heat zone stretched for miles, and the feeble wind would take hours getting them out of there. Suddenly all the alarms stopped. Bruce froze, and turned around. Only a single one was bleeping, in unison with a small yellow light. Slowly, Bruce walked over to it, and saw on the screen above it were the words: MAJOR HURRICANE ALERT As if to reinforce the point, when Bruce looked up at the dark sky he could see thick black clouds spanning from horizon to horizon, in vast curves, forming a spiral around a central point in the distance. And the clouds were thickening. And moving faster. And joining. And thickening. And moving faster. Now they were visibly spiralling around the sky. Lightning arced around. Bruce could feel the boat getting caught in the vicious swell that was being created by the suddenly whipping wing. He pressed a button, automatically sealing all hatches and the windows in the hull. Dark, reinforced panes slid down the front of the cabin windows. Just in time too – rain erupted from the sky and crashed onto the ship with tremendous explosions hither and thither. Bruce cowered in the corner. Then, right in front of his face, materialised a bust of someone who Bruce had seen at the GDG before, but he couldn’t quite remember who it was. “Bruce? Bruce Brysworth?” “Y-yes?” “Good. Listen Bruce, I’m Urtur. I’m sure you’ve seen me before. I work with Drauss. Now listen carefully. I’ve managed to get a message through even though the normal link is broken. Anyway. I know you’re in a storm right now. Something caused the atmosphere to ignite – some weapon with unknown properties. First it caused the heat wave, but now it’s exciting the pressure and causing this superstorm. And it’s eye is almost unblocked to space – it’ll freeze anything beneath. Get out of there. Now!” “But how?” “There’s an accelerated teleport button in the centre deck. Get – ” The message cut. Bruce looked up and saw through the top hatch the inky blackness of space. All around the sea was freezing to ice. No time for subtlety. He crawled to the centre part of the control panel and started punching buttons absolutely randomly. Suddenly, everything blinked into a momentary blackness, then suddenly he materialised somewhere totally different. “Safe.” --Fegaxeyl 17:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 14: Uneasy Meeting Day Two, 2:35pm "We are a group of Travellers who have become marooned on this island. We are seeking other sentient life on the island" replied The Assassin as innocently as he could. A dagger is not much use on stone. "How did you get down here? How did you understand the writings?" asked The Guardian. His stare was like a hammer hitting you on the back of your head. "I have a cyborg friend who is good at translating languages." said the Assassin wearily. He knew this man couldn't be an Immortal, for they only lived in the more populated regions. Anyway, this man looked old - older than The Assassin anyhow. "No, not even a robot could translate my language.S'hakla miant'ek!" He belowed. His voice was deep, as deep as a gong, and was rich in what sounded like a Kandarinian accent. "Ul'vaka mai' tulaka Shento!" The Assassin and The Traveller suddenly shouted in unison. "What did he say?" asked Prototype. "I simply insulted their mother." The Guardian said with a smirk, "Yes, I knew that you must be like me. Next question, why are the Immortal High Council spying on my activities?" "We are not from the IHC. We are telling the truth. Now for our question, why are you here?" replied the Traveller. "I was teleported here by the IHC, to keep me prisoner. I did nothing. It was an unfair trial at the hands of a corrupt judge. Stupid grandfather..." "So it's the IHC's fault that we can't use teleportation?" "No. They picked the island because of that fact, it's a mystery I haven't cracked yet. What I do know is that it has something to do with the volcano. A piece of rune essance thrown onto it will turn it into a fire-rune." "So there's a layer underneath the lava under which magic works?" "Exactly what I thought." The Guardian sighed. He then pushed open the door and walked in. He lit a chandelier from his fire. "I suppose you should come in then." Chapter 15: Diplomacy Fails Drauss and a team of soldiers and ambassadors had just been given entry to the main Kharzavore freighter. They had arrived to a strangely large room, with a table and alien seats. "Sit down" The voice was very clear, and Drauss and his team sat down. Galvan and other large Kharzavores appeared through the doorway and sat down. The Zeraki sat down as well. Its grotesque appearance made Drauss flinch. "You should be dead!" Galvan snapped at Drauss. "How? What? Who? Why?-" "Don't give me that! The rockets were rigged. You were meant to die along with Tanekel, the President and Torack Joblar!" "So you're saying you manipulated Saltius, invited four specific people to be killed in the rockets, and now you've invaded?!" "Yes. You seem to be smart, for a human. For a while, I had my scouts find the people on Gielinor that could give us the most threat. With you out of the way, the invasion could go ahead without conflict." "You could easily destroy us with your fleet! Why not destroy us in advance? And whats your invasion motive? Its always for an Empire, isn't it?" "This fleet is all we have! The Kharzavores are a dying breed. There are more Gileinorians than Kharzavores! We don't need an empire, we want something that your planet is rich of." "What, slaves?" "Oil. We are taking your oil and you will stand aside! Send you armies away from our harvesters, and we will spare your people!" "But you can't just take oil! We need it to fuel the planet economically! Yet, you are contradicting the Shadow Proclamation!" "THIS INTERVIEW IS TERMINATED! AS ARE YOU!" The Kharzavores grabbed guns and hot madly. Drauss was the only one left standing. He started to run, and was chased. "Attention all harvesters, gather up more oil then destroy the humans! They dare insult us!" Galvan roared through the comm-link. Drauss ran into the escape pod dock, and launched one. He was heading back for Gielinor. His pursuers got into oil harvesters and flew down to the planet. Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park will be playing for the rest of the chapter. The whole starship fleet started to move, heading towards the planet. Back on the planet, the oil harvesters stopped and started to move towards the nearest civilisations. People were running and screaming, as they were being shot down, and the villages burned. Even the original rocket stations were blasted into nothing. The GDG army arrived, and were locked in combat. Yet, more oil harvesters arrived and Kharzavore troops arrived. Many were gunned down, but the GDG soldiers were losing a lot more. Many Kharzavores jumped in the air, took a few shots and landed on the tanks, ripping them to shreds. The oil harvesters kept harvesting oil from the ground, while being wildly defended by Kharzavore ground troops. But one harvester was damaged by a riccochet shot and some oil leaked out. The oil was then ignited by lasers, and the fire spread. The Kharzavores and their ships weren't affected, but the GDG army had to withdraw. The same was happening at all corners of the world. Fires spread, while Gielinor was being slowly drained of oil. The Kharzavore freighters were soon visible on the horizon, with many people scared and crying. "Sometimes goodbye's the only way" Galvan sneered, as he onlooked the slaughter at the four corners. Arnie 15:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 16: Help Wanted "All right, where would I be if I was a writer?" Drake said to himself, he then walked around Varrock. He walked throught Varrock's Fountain and found a newspaper lying in the floor, he picked it up and read what it said, he suddenly read a small note that said: "REPORTER QUITS" He read the note and realized that this one was the writer he was looking for, he read the name of the man: Earl Right. "Excuse me, do you know where Earl Right lives?" He asked to the people that were passing by, no one answered, until a man in a suit told him where to go. ---- When he arrived at the home of the man, he was well recieved, he then told Earl his story and why he needed him, the reporter told him that we would go with him and would get the boat and the tripulation if he killed a monster that was living in a cave underground in his garden, Drake accepted and the man went out to get his job done. Drake summoned an Spirit Wolf to scout the cave, he just waited a little seconds and then felt he had no more control on the creature. "This one is fast" He thought. He took his bow in his hand and walked inside the cave, he saw the big yellow eyes of the monster and shot his arrow, the thing moved and evaded the projectile, Drake then summoned a Rune Minotaur, the great bull jumped over the creature but got slashed by it's claws, before the minotaur felt over it, the monster moved. "This one is REALLY fast". Drake kept shooting arrows, jumping sometimes to evade an attack, summoning some creatures just to see them get killed. The monster had been wounded, but it kept fighting, it was like an humanoid lizard with spikes on it's back, with them he tried to crush Drake against the wall more than once, but this time it was different, it jumped and fell over it's back and got stuck, this time it managed to hurt Drake in his leg, but the summoner managed to shot the last arrow, which hit throught the monster's ribs and stabbed one of it's lungs. In that moment Drake looked at the outside of the cave, the man in grey suit that gave him the directions of that house was standing outside, with oter six people in grey navigation suits and Earl, in grey, too. "We want you to join the Grey Coalition" Said the man in suit. 18:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 17:Revenge of a Madman Day Two, 9:00pm The group were all sitting on bamboo furniture, quilted with leaves. The crackling fire lay in the centre, the flame dancing in the wind. Prototype was on Standby mode by the window, absorbing lunar energy. "...and then I said, 'Toilet? what's a toilet?!'" The Assassin was bumbling. "What is a Toilet?" said Guardian, who was becoming increasingly irritated. "Er... I d'no," mumbled The Assassin, "Anyway, back to what I was saying before. So, the Immortals knew this island had no magic, had rough shores and an active volcano before they sent you here? What did you do?" "I... do not wish to speak of it," Guardian whiispered, which must have meant he was serious. To have the Guardian whisper was to have utter concentration. He walked over to the small alter chamber to the side of the cave and whispered a small prayer, "For Jupitus almighty...." "What's your power?" said Traveller quietly. He looked into the chapel. "Why is your chapel so strange?" "One does not wish to speak of it; leave me alone..." "Mind my brother, he was raised among humans..." said Assassin. "How long have you been here?" whispered Traveller before Assassin could stop him. "AWAY FROM ME! I REGRET ALLOWING YOU INTO MY HOME!" Guardian bellowed, causing Traveller to shuffle back a few metres. Guardian slammed shut the door. "Are you loopy?" whispered Assassin, "He could be our greatest allie and you are turning him against us! Immortals don't worship Gielinorian gods, we instead respect the Creators of the Universe. He is obviously a previously respected High Lunician. High Lunicians take their ceremonies extrememly seriously, and tend to be slightly perturbed when one is interupted!" The chapel door swung open. The Guardian had a smile on his face. "An impressive speech, my friend. I will answer all of your questions in due course. And now, for the one most easily demonstrated..." Guardian said. He then went over to the far side of the cave, where the wall was thickest. He clenched his hand into a fist and aligned it to the wall. And then, in a single punch, a metre long indent had been made into the wall. "Enhanced Strength," he said proudly, " Took a bit of getting used to, y'know, you're hanging out with your mates and you accidentally break a neck or two, just collateral damage, but it's good none-the-less. Now, gather round children" ---- "I was born in 811BA, to members of the IHC. Wow, that makes me 12,999 years old. In human terms I should be 1300, physically anyway. Ah, I'm begining to feel old. I had a good life, went into a career in politics. In fact, before The Incedent I'' was up for election as Grand Minister. It happened around 200 years ago. I was out with my old school friends, a reunion of sorts, y'know, a couple of beers, game of mind-hula. Then Lou walked in. My old school ''rival. 'Loony Lou Demente' we used to call him. He became insane because of his power, Illusion, he lost control of it. He stared at me, and those eyes, eyes like fire, they showed me horrific things, wars, death, blood. I lost control of my own power. Ripped the pub down, and killed Lou. They had to get memory wipers in there. I was locked up for a century by the Immortals, shunned into a metre wide cell in a grid of thousands of evil scum. Then, in 88(5th), they sent me to this island. Many times I tried to escape but nothing worked. I gave up and built this place, and I've been steadily improving it until now." "Phew!" cried Traveller "Exactly". ---- The green drone was inspecting the piece of hull. He took a black radio from his belt. "1/3 Earth Patrol Gamma 20, reporting, I suspect that this is the hull of a sea-craft. Scanners note traces of alien blood on sand, Gamma 20, out." "Can you get any exact species?" The radio replied. "Negative. Taking in samples for testing. I reccomend sending in Segment Water for aqualogical analysis. Gamma 20, out." "All right. Sending substitute segment group." "Out." Chapter 18: They Hide in the Shadows... People were staring in fear, waiting for help. But the battle freighters suddenly started disappearing into the heavens. People were cheering, for the aliens were leaving... But it was a different story. "Blast it! We are cowards in their eyes!" Galvan roared, as he started to smash random things. "They hide in the shadows, always in the shadows. They seem to favour this world" a Kharzavore lieutenant replied. "They are hounding us, we have to retreat because of them! The harvesters can remain in comatose on Gielinor. They will be safe from them" Galvan muttered. "General Galvan, our freighters will remain in orbit with Gielinor, just in stealth mode. They cannot possibly track us this way, not even with the strongest radar." ---- The Scarecrow had climbed aboard the boat, and killed the crew. The passengers were terrified and cowering in one corner. The boat had already set off, and the scarecrow was in complete control. It didn't kill the passengers, it just stood before them, and stared at them. "What do you want?" a scared woman said. "What do you want?" the Scarecrow repeated. "Im asking you this, strange creature. What do you want?" "Im asking you this, strange creature. What do you want?" "Please stop copying me, its scaring me" "Please stop copying me, its scaring me" The other passengers were terrified, and kept shouting at the scarecrow and telling it to stop. It didn't. They didn't move. It was like this for hours. They were lost at sea. Arnie 15:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 19: Amongst Ice Bruce was in the insulated cabin of the boat. The windows would long ago have succumbed to frost, had it not been for the miraculous capabilities of the vessel’s complement of nano-devices that worked tirelessly to keep the boat in line. He gazed out of the window, carefully righting the ship’s course as and when it was necessary – particularly, when an iceberg floated into view. The computers were flummoxed as to the ship’s location – although the manual had claimed that the navigation systems would instantly pick up the vessel’s location after an emergency accelerated teleport, he was sailing blindly through uncharted straights that no one had ever visited and the GDG never mapped. As Bruce had suspected, the only thing that would remain working would be the compass – and even that wasn’t correct, being so far north (he guesstimated he was around 400 miles from the North Pole, easily within the area where the magnetic field started to mess with compass readings. Finally, after many hours steering the boat and trying to recalibrate the controls, Bruce spied a huge grey mountain range on the horizon, implying there was at least some land up ahead. He ordered the sails to maximise their strength, and with the propellers spinning the boat dodged through the barricades of frozen water. It took only fifteen minutes to travel several miles closer to the mountains. Bruce found himself piloting the boat down a tall-edged canal forged through the ice sheet. Carefully, he lowered the throttle. Up ahead the channel opened up. Cautiously he entered it, and found it looking conveniently like a dock. He pulled the vessel up, and the Silvorb-inspired ropes leapt out and tied themselves round nearby spokes. Bruce quickly slipped into his heat-conservers, walked through the airlock, and into the piercing cold outside. He looked intently at a peculiar pair of rock formations that had formed on where the channel walls dropped back down to the low ice below. They seemed peculiarly like dragons. Did they just move? No, he was just being paranoid. Bruce turned and looked back down the boat. But he had an urge to look back. As he did so, he saw that the rock formations weren’t rock formations. They were sculptures. Hollow ones. For just then, the heads broke off and fell into the frigid waters – and in their places were ones belonging to real dragons. --Fegaxeyl 17:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 20: A New Mission "The Grey what?" "The Grey Coalition, a secret service made by the union of some ex-GDG soldiers with the governments of Misthalin and Asgarnia" "What do you do?" "We keep a record on the living species, from the most minuscule bacterea, to the hugest of the monsters, and we of course give advice on destroying them when needed" "Why me?" "We have been observing you, we set you up, we took out the books from the library, we made Reldo do that offer to you, we left the newspaper in a place that you would take it and read the note that Earl himself wrote, we made you come here and we observed your fight with the Mutated Basilisk, to see if you were capable of taking the job" In that moment, Earl opened a blank book and wrote in one of the pages info about the monster Drake had killed. "This was the first one of the new species that aren't within our archives" Earl said. They got out a map of Gielinor, they pointed out many black squares in the map. "This are our destinies, we must take account of the unknown species up there, that's our mission" The man in suit pointed out. "Ok, but I'm not using a grey suit" Drake said. The group walked out of Varrock and headed to Port Sarim, they found a big ship, and lots of people working on it, they were also dressed in grey, the ship was grey and had many cannons, it was really big, some archers saluted them from on board. They entered the ship, and went to a big room inside the boat, they sat in a desk, they took out the map again, and they made their course, they comunicated it to the captain and they set off, Drake went to his room and he sat on his bed, he used the On board communication system to order a pie at the kitchen, he then took the list out of his pocket and broke it and whispered "Done". 18:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 21: Dangers of the Jungle The spider crept ever closer, its pincers almost in John's face. He managed to retrieve a knife from his pocket and slashed the web away, and then stabbed at the spider who screeched and pounced away. John then dashed towards Naidah who was beginning to feel the effects of the deadly acid. John pulled a vial from his pocket and forced the liquid down his throat. Naidah rolled on to his back and closed his eyes. His skin was tinted green, but it was going back to its original brown colour. Naidah's eyes darted open, and he took in an almighty breath. "You were infected with plant acid, but you are cured now," John said. "My throat was closing up, it felt like there were roots growing inside me," Naidah uttered. "That's what the acid does." "How did it stop?" "I cured you using a potion, I got it off of a friend of mine known as Mr Baxter, he's a gnome. Mr Baxter knows another gnome who's good with herblore, and recommended I take the potion with me. And I have three more potions should it happen again." "John, you seem to have shrunk..." "Shrunk?" "Yes. Oh my goodness, look at your feet!" John looked at his feet. The soil had begun to open up and was dragging John below. He was up to his knees and hadn't noticed. "Quick, get the rope!" John exclaimed. "I left the rope in the boat!" "Well then get me a branch to hold on to-" "The plants are alive you fool!" "Oh yes, I guess you're right there. WELL FIND SOMETHING ELSE!" "Like what? Give a suggestion?" "Look into the damn future and find out the answer!" "Don't mock me! Just give me an answer! You're nearly up to your waist in quicksand so THINK!" "What about that vine?" "It could be alive!" "What have I got to lose? Quick death by plant acid or slow uncomfortable death by suffocation, I don't care! I'm spoilt for choice!" "Oh alright then," Naidah grumbled as he pulled the vine towards John. John tried to pull himself out with the vine but it was not strong enough to get him out. Suddenly though it tightened, and the vine came to life. The vine began pulling at John in order to capture him and wrapped itself around him. He was lifted out easily, and then John threw his knife to Naidah who cut the vine. The vine went limp and then retreated back into the vegetation. "Well that was easy wasn't it?" John asked. "Enough of your ridiculous humour. Now come on! We must make our way out before the spirits of the jungle ascend from their graves in the darkness." "Oh alright then..." *Mr. Garrison 21:21, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 22: Everything is Falling Apart The Kharzavore fleet has passed the crisis, and are back in orbit of Gielinor. The oil harvesters have reactivated and are continuing to drain the oil. Galvan has another disturbing vision. "In 12 years time, the darkness shall spread even further. Planets shall be lost, the universe is in danger and then theres the matter of a very powerful being. A creator, a scientist, and he has been betrayed by his own creations more than once. Yet he is returning to wreak revenge. Everything is falling apart and there is nothing we can to stop it" Galvan muttered to the Zeraki, who was listening intently. "There is another human world called Earth. What you just said will affect them even more than anyone else. I have even been told that some parallel universes are starting to fall apart because of this. You know the danger to the Universe, correct?" "Yes. I have seen the most ghastly creatures in the vision. Yet they have been on Gielinor before." "That is also correct. If the rest of the Universe is to resist against the menace, then we need all the help we can get. But thats in 12 years time. After all the oil is drained from Gielinor, you must seize control of the planet. Preserve it until the time comes. Rule with an iron fist!" Galvan rose and barked into the comm. All Kharzavore ships immediately responded by invading the planet. But they didn't fire at all. The ships just stood in the sky, amazing all the Gielinorians. Galvan then set up speakers that could be heard all over the planet and possibly into the next solar system. "Citizens of Gielinor, do not fear. We are the Kharzavores, a friendly species. We do not wish to harm you. We come in need. Our ships are currently taking your oil. It is a very large sacrifice to make, but we have something to give in return. Safety from other invaders. You must also welcome us, for we will be descending and using this planet as a base. We will preserve for dark times ahead. If you wish to decline or rebel, then prepare to be obliterated. Any diplomatic meetings are accepted." The ships descended, landing on various parts of the world. Kharzavores deployed everywhere, and waited. Arnie 13:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 23: Peace treaty Drauss stormed up into the shuttle hangar, fuming at the sudden twist of the Kharzavores’ attitude. For three hours he had sat in the pod as it lay smoking in a field in a village common, before finally deciding to unscrew the cap (with suspense-inducing difficulty) and leave. When he did he found the area surrounded by curious civilians, and had to wait yet another hour for a gunship to arrive and pick him up. The rest of the day he had rested in his quarters with a splitting headache. Now he was racing as fast as he could to try and see just what was going on. In the hangar, Kairie and Meliza Dyalik were talking near a shuttle. Drauss walked up to them. “Kairie, Meliza, come with me.” “What’s up, honey?” Kairie asked. “Those Kharzavores. Did you hear their broadcast? I’m going up there to find out what they want from us.” “Will we need armour?” Meliza queried. “No. If they really are peaceful, then we’ll have no need for any weapons whatsoever. And if they aren’t, there’re weapons on board for us to take.” “Okay. Shall we...?” Kairie trailed off, pointing at the shuttle. “Yep. Hop in and strap in – I’ll take the helm.” They jumped inside, Drauss running up to the controls. He powered up the shuttle, and the control banks started to glow. A voice crackled over the radio. “Shuttle 64, you do not have permission to fly. Repeat, Shuttle 64, you do not have permission to fly. Over.” “This is Supreme Commander Drauss, overriding those commands. Control, we need to leave immediately, over.” “Roger that sir. One moment... all air traffic is temporarily on hold. You may leave, sir. Over.” “Thank you, control. Over and out.” Drauss flicked the radio off, gunned the engine, and the shuttle sped out of the huge doors, and accelerated into the sky. ---- In eight minutes the shuttle had left the atmosphere and was gliding through the lower reaches of space. Beyond the intermittent blanket of satellites the huge bank of starships that comprised the Kharzavore fleet, stretching from one edge of the planet to another. Drauss flicked the radio on and started broadcasting on revolving frequencies. “Attention Kharzavore fleet. This is Drauss, Supreme Commander of the Gielinor Defender Group, the chief defensive network of the planet, requesting audience with your commanding officer.” After a few seconds, a gruff voice responded. “Human vessel. This is flagship Unstoppable Blade of the Kharzavore fleet. Your request is approved. A flight plan is being sent to your vessel’s computer. Stray from it, and you will be destroyed.” “Thank you, Kharzavore fleet.” Drauss signed off. “Here we go...” he said to the other two. ---- Another eight minutes passed. Now Drauss, Meliza and Kairie were sitting at a large table. Galvan was crouched on a strangely-shaped chair that was opposite a stranger table. They began to talk. “I heard your proposition for peace,” Drauss said. “That is correct, human. The terms were quite clear. Why come to negotiate?” “As you may be aware, the GDG is the leading planetary force, and also the most advanced.” “By miles. I am aware of that.” “For many years we have been seeking to make peace with alien races – alas, every time we had to go to war. But now you offer peace, I am willing to negotiate a favourable package for both sides.” Galvan waited, staring into Drauss’s eyes. Eventually, he said simply, “Go ahead.” “The GDG controls large areas of land in the Southern Ocean. We are willing to trade you those, in return for samples of Kharzavore technology. Also, we can update your starships to improve their oil capacity and make them less dependent on oil – for instance, we could provide you with nuclear or antimatter cores.” “I am... intrigued,” Galvan said, “Please, continue.” “In addition, we could integrate our societies; make Gielinor known in the galaxy for trade options, not as an invasion magnet. If you are willing, you may even want to incorporate human crews for your ships.” “Human – I like these offers. I think that we will be getting along well together, you and I, as well as our races on the whole. You may leave now, but return when you are summoned to sign the official treaty.” “Thank you,” Drauss said, standing up with the other two. They started to walk off down the corridor with a pair of guards, when Drauss suddenly stopped, turned and said: “Oh, by the way, do you know what your operative, Saltius is doing right now?” Then he left. Galvan was paralyzed. He had completely forgotten about Saltius. For a minute he was immobile. Then a junior officer said: “Sir? There’s... an incoming device.” --Fegaxeyl 16:33, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 24: The Beginning of the The Beginning of the End Day 4, 7:35am The Landing Kingsley Emanuel was standing on the beach. Blue drones were moving about, diving in the water and taking samples from the sand. "You," he said, pointing to a Drone, "2/3 Water Guard Alpha 60, Anything interesting? Wow, that was a mouthful." "Aqualogical Analysis has revealed acute traces of Regenerative Energy and hair samples." "And what of the DNA results?" "Results match to Inhabitant Alpha. DNA is not exact." "You mean there's another of his species?" "Affirmative" "And the hair samples?" "They match the Blood samples" "Right... Ok, continue analysis. I'm gonna see our good friend in the jungle." And with that, he put his clipboard in his bag and wanderered into the layer of trees. When he was out of sight, the Drone's head twisted 180 degrees. With a certain darkness in his eyes, he uttered two words. "It begins" Chapter 25: What If...? As Drauss was leaving, he was approached by the Zeraki. Drauss gulped, and a chiver went down his spine. "Do not fear human. I have no reason to harm you. I just want you to have this" A microchip landed in Drauss's hand. "What is it?" "I want you to see something. Just before you leave." Before Drauss could object, everything around him disappeared. He screamed, as he was pulled into a vortex. Then everything was calm again, and he was in Falador. Very odd. He didn't like the look of this. "How did I get here?" Drauss asked himself, but he saw people running around the streets. Then he saw a large shadow in the sky. It was a spaceship. But not one he recognised. Then explosions choked the sky and Falador went down in smoke. Drauss ran and ducked, barely missing a seeker missile. He saw the Asgarnian Marine Corps running about, fighting Zamorakians. Now Drauss remembers. "That chip... its sent me back in time!" "No. This is a vision." a mysterious voice boomed. It was the Zeraki quite clearly. "But why have you-" "ENOUGH! Just look around you. See the world in the year 168." There was strange, smaller shapes in the sky, screaming exterminate. "This is the Battle of Asgarnia! I was quite young at this time!" Drauss exclaimed. "Indeed. But what if you were killed in an explosion?" Drauss saw his younger self and family run from a house, but he was too late. Drauss screamed at them, but they got hit by a missile. "What is the point in this vision? I never died!" Drauss screamed. "My point exactly. What if you died? Who will defend Gielinor in the future? We shall see." Drauss suddenly felt time fast forwarding around him, and now he was in Varrock. There was a large crack in the sky, with small spherical creatures pouring from it. "You must recognise this event, Drauss..." "I wasn't present at this invasion. Lucky too, but since 'I just died', how can I have any influence here?" "You don't. The Dracomancers save the world. One of them is John Dixon. He is another hero of Gielinor. But what if he perished?" Drauss saw a Scorpozi descend, and a young man nearby. It was John Dixon. Drauss closed his eyes, as the young man was ripped apart. "The invasion was stopped by LP, but months later he will be needed on the slopes of Titania. He will be replaced by two novice Dracomancers. But they too must die." Drauss was on kneeling on the snow, where it saw a man and a woman claiming a strange staff. But a spaceships looms nearby, and the pair are shot down. A strange alien warrior appears, takes the staff and leaves in the spaceship. But the mountain starts to shake, as two massive battle cruisers rip the mountain in two. "The Hydraxites and Karazahn use the planet as a battlefield, and Gielinor is ravaged. But the Peacekeepers manage to get rid of the aliens, at the cost of their own lives." "Why are you showing me all this?" "You must learn. Time to hop 3 years." Drauss finds himself in Lumbridge. He definitely remembers this. "This is the year the GDG is formed! But I don't exist, so-" "It never exists. Correct. King Lance and his allies defend the world at this point." A steel crunching is heard. Cybermen approach from the corner of the castle, and attack King Lance and his army. But they are all killed. None spared. "So the world becomes a Cyber-one?" "Nope. A robot called the Prototype destroys the Cybermen in one blast, using an electromagnetic pulse. The Prototype still lives. Now 5 years later." Drauss falls to the floor, and gets up again. He sees the sky full of blood red anger, and spaceships are everywhere. "The ultimate gang-up. Angeror deploys the Scorpozi, Arbiters and Karazahn together to destroy Gielinor. The undead also patrol the planet. And the Wise old man saves the day." Drauss sees the Wise old man using a strange device. It banishes all the invaders back to the sky, but it backfires and sends the Wise old man to Hell. "The GDG still don't exist. But now we are 3 years ahead. Angeror's last revenge. The world is saved by the Assassin, an Immortal and the Prototype. They kill Angeror and stop the Alone Ones. But they are slain by Halvinor." Drauss watches Angeror dying, but then sees Halvinor grinning and killing the Assassin and Prototype. "Now heres the climax. Before Angeror's death, he cursed the world. At this point it is plagued by anomalies. They are contained by Cratus and his team of Crate Creatures. But they too die, at the last anomaly. Angeror kills them, having time-travelled here before his death in his timeline." Cratus fell to the floor, eyes opened. But dead. Angeror laughed before disappearing. "Gielinor is at peace until the Sentient Squids come. The Golagoth are unleashed, but stopped by Torchwood. But they all die. The squids kill them, and disappear into the stars." Drauss stares in horror, as the Captain wraps a tentacle around Torack's neck and squeezes. "That was just last year. And here is the result." Drauss looked around to see Kharzavore ships everywhere. They have taken all oil and left. Gielinor is now in financial ruin, and people are living on the streets. They've given up. No heroes. "And now look into the future. Remember Zell? Well, how he poses more of a problem at this time. He constantly invades this reality, using other aliens as well. But he is stopped, by the Prodigies who have banded together." "Let me guess. They die too." Drauss saw each of the Prodigies fall to the floor. He saw Kairie kill Zell, but she is killed at the last moment. A tear rolls down Drauss's cheek. "Enough! I demand you!" "I am not finished! The Universal Rift opens up and destroys Varrock. Torchwood aren't there to stop it from happening. And two alien scavengers get away with he last of Gielinor's riches." Drauss looked around, and saw the two Amphibioids unload treasure to their ship. "The people on Gielinor wish they never existed. They wish they would just die. And ten years later, the Universe is destroyed. All this because you didn't exist. This is how important you are Drauss. Now you fight for war!" Drauss fell unconscious, and woke up back in the Kharzavore ship. Arnie 11:27, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 26: The Beasts of the Ice Bruce scrambled across the deck, trying to get inside the cabin. But before he could even go halfway a huge dragon swooped down from the sky and closed its claws around Bruce, dragging him up and away into the crystal sky. Bruce struggled, trying to prise himself free from the grasp off the huge talons, but the dragon merely tightened them, squeezing the air from Bruce’s lungs. Partially deprived of oxygen, and battered by the piercingly cold wind at this altitude Bruce’s vision started to go black... ---- Some time later, Bruce awoke. He couldn’t tell where he was; suffice to say that it was warm and dark. Finding that he was lying on his side, Bruce carefully, painfully lifted himself up. As his vision started to get used to the dim light he noticed huge, scaly objects hovering around him. He blinked; squinted. The objects began to clarify themselves. Being an experienced adventurer, Bruce recognised the shape almost immediately, but it’s presence in such a northerly place confused him. How they could live in such a northerly place, Bruce didn’t know. But he knew that he was staring at dragons. Quickly now his senses returned to him. He could hear the deep, heavy breaths, the rumbling of the ground as they padded their feet. He could smell the sick, foul stench of rotten meat caught between their teeth. But also there was a thick, smoky smell that throttled the air. Then he realised that there was plenty of light – it was only dark due to the huge clouds of thick black smoke obscuring his vision. Through the smog he could see that the dragons’ hides glittered an unnaturally silver way. He peered at them. Metal? He dismissed the thought – but it came back at him. Dragons in metal armour? There was no way that they could have learnt how to do this – something must have instructed them how to forge metal. And obviously the dragons who came here must have taken a long time to evolve to these frigid conditions, well before man was proficient in metallurgy. Bruce pondered who could have taught dragons the secrets of metal, and the skills to make them fit and be comfortable to a dragon. Then he realised the answer was staring him in the face. Quite literally. For right in front of him stood a humanoid Silvorb. “Greetings,” it said simply. “Um... Hi?” Bruce replied. “Your form is unknown to us. What do you call yourself?” “I’m Bruce Brysworth. A human. Y’know, a human?” The Silvorb’s pearly eyes narrowed, as it thought. “Scanning data banks... file: Humanity. Dominant form of life on the main Gielinor continent. Primates. Intelligence level of 8. Fairly wide individual-to-individual variation. Current simulations estimate a technological level of: extinction due to internal wars.” The Silvorb looked up at Bruce. “And yet we have a live specimen here. Are we to presume that humanity has not destroyed itself?” “Nope,” Bruce said, “We’re doing pretty well actually. Although we have had some contact from creatures that come from space.” “Tell me, human. What brings you here?” “I wish to awaken the Engineers,” Bruce answered. The Silvorb looked at him, surprised and bewildered. “You know of the Engineers?” “I have always been an adventurer. Almost a year ago, I ventured into the Southern Ocean, to find valuable relics. Instead I found myself in a Sanctuary for Engineers and their tools. I had to escape... but I swore to one of the Curators to find another Orb that would revive the Engineers.” “You must have phenomenally good luck. You steered your ship right into one of our Sentinel Posts. You see, we brought these dragons here and gave them intelligence, so they might protect our relics until when the Engineers are reawakened. We gave them armour, intelligence. And now you come to activate the orb?” “Yes.” “We will help you.” --Fegaxeyl 15:23, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Chapter 27: Mr Emanual The Assassin stood at the helm of the Tanker, a smile on his un-seen face and fresh life running through his veins. He blinked, and turned. Angeror was sitting on a throne, smiling and cracking a whip. "Leave me, Angeror!"shouted The Assassin, brandishing his blade. A hand appeared on his shoulder; two more Angerors had appeared behind him. Another blink, and dozens of Angerors, brandishing flame swords and energy whips. And then the cackling, the deep, echoing laugh that sounds throughout time and space, warning each and every being that Angeror is here... ---- Day 4, 7:50am The Assassin woke up with a shock in his bed, an absurdly comfortable string frame stuffed with leaves and coconut husk. He reached into his hood and wiped the sweat from his hairline. We leaned forward to see the main room. Guardian and Traveller were allready up, cooking breakfast. Slowly, he stood up. "Have a nice snooze?" asked Guardian cheekily, "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked like you were in a fit or something." "Bad dreams...." mumbled Assassin as he staggered over to the table and collapsed onto the chair. "Angeror dreams?" whispered Traveller. Guardian swivelled round from the fire, giving an accusing stare. "What say you of Angeror?" uttered Guardian in his deepest utterance. "We haven't told you?" asked Traveller. Assassin shook his head slowly. "This, my friend," announced Traveller, "is the sole rival and killer of Angeror the Chaotic." Silence gripped the room. A small tear dripped from Guardian's eye. "The Evil One.... is dead?" "For seven years" whispered Assassin. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "In here!" whispered Guardian, ushering the gang into the Chapel. The door swung open to reveal the less than welcome face of Kingsley Emanual. "What do you want?" asked Guardian fiercly. "We've had visitors." "And? Why bother me about your business?" "Oh no, those visitors weren't for us. Our visitors arrive bu teleport, these came by boat. From what we've found, we think that they're your visitors." "I've told you, the Immortals forgot about me a long, long time ago. I'm not due to be released for another hundred years." Kingsley put on smile of the kind you would use while talking to a pet. "Then why did we find Immortal blood in the sand around the area that the ship crashed? Why have we found evidence that this person repeatedly drowned themselves? Answer that." Guardian put on his sincerest face, and then said, "I have no idea." There was obviously a look of deep dissappointment on Emanuel's face. "May I come in?" asked Kingsley while ignorantly barging past him into the main room. "Feeling hungry?" he said while pointing at the three servings of larupia-bacon on the table. Then, he turned towards the chapel. "I heard a cough. Who's in there?" "My pet Larupia, it's sleeping in there..." "In your sacred chapel?" "I attempted to stop it..." The Guardian wavered. It was no good. Kingsley had already pushed open the chapel door and was staring into the face of a startled Traveller. "I think we better go and see the Iron Fist." "Who is he?" asked Assassin. "The Leader, controller of the ZTI." Chapter 28: Claws/ Tentacles/ Chainsaws Held High A boat exploded into dust, and the people aboard it went with it. The Scarecrow escaped, and was washed ashore. On the island of the Guardian. The Scarecrow got up, and sniffed the surroundings. The shard tells it the enemy is nearby. And destiny has been recoursed. The Scarecrow started walking through the jungle, when something is following. A pack of unidentified big cats are. The song Papercut by Linkin Park plays for a while. The Scarecrow swivels round, to see nothing. It keeps walking forward, and several growls are heard. The cats pounce, and completely surprise the Scarecrow. As they start slashing at its straw, but the Scarecrow reacts. Its hands turn into chainsaws and it slaughters them all, one by one. But more stranger creature start attacking. They can sense evil from beyond time. But the Scarecrow fights back and wins the battle. "That music...." hissed a ghostly voice. The Scarecrow turned around to see the Zeraki materialising. The Scarecrow, strangely, doesn't attack the Zeraki as the creatures all retreat. "Its happening again! Music over the last twenty years by the same band keep playing!" The Scarecrow looked blankly, and its trying to remember. It knows it has seen this creature before, but can't remember otherwise. "Its all connected! The music! The attacks! For some reason, lots of random stuff is converging on this very world at this specific age!" The Scarecrow twisted his head to the side in confusion. "And you are involved. Lord of Anger, the embodiment of chaos and prince of darkness..." The shard within the Scarecrow started glowing and shaking. It was responding. "You are infinitely dead, but apparently not. You have taken over a host. Well, get your hands.... I mean chainsaws held high into the skies as blue as the ocean opens up to swallow you." The Scarecrow held his chainsaws high, as told to do. The Zeraki examined them. "I did this to the Kharzavores high into the sky above us. And various other species in the Universe. I must go now Scarecrow, but I will return." The Zeraki vanished into thin air, and the Scarecrow kept walking on. Arnie 14:46, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Chapter 29: The Dragons of the Glacier For a week Bruce had stayed in the company of the dragons and the Silvorbs. Slowly, he learnt about their civilization, and how they came to be up here. When the Engineers had retreated to their Sanctuaries, the Silvorbs said, they dispatched a number of their Silvorbs northwards, to the most remote point possible. From their vast data banks, they discovered the ideal race for defence – the dragons. Imbued with intelligence and the power to thrive anywhere, they sailed northwards to the icecap; where they travelled inland to create a chain of gargantuan fortresses ringing the pole, where far down below in the dense ice the Orb of Enlightenment – the device that would automatically wake the Engineers. The Silvorbs had taught the dragons the secrets of metallurgy, allowing them to create armour and gigantic magnetic cannons that poked out of secret caves all over the Frigid Wastes. This fortress was one of the foremost of the defensive chain, but also one the heaviest defended. For as most glaciers simply creep forward, this one did more. It propelled itself forward. Bruce was in a giant tank. He had made his quarters in a relatively comfortable cavern that once had been used as a nursery for baby dragons but now was abandoned. The Silvorb insulators stilled worked, keeping the room at a reasonably warm temperature. He set up camp here, laying out his sleeping bag, stove, and other necessities to make it a rather homely place. Of course, he wouldn’t be staying long; weather permissive he would be trekking northwards within another week. He left his room to the long artery through which heavily armoured dragons lumbered to and fro to their various duties throughout the tank-glacier. He decided to explore his temporary home. For half an hour he wandered through the various icy tunnels, repeatedly slipping into pools of melted water that had dripped down from the mushy, dirty ice that surrounded the smoke-funnelling pipes which spun the length and breadth of the mobile citadel. Eventually, he crawled down into the monstrous manufactory that took up most of the glacier’s lower levels. The smoke was dense, clouding his vision, and the temperature was far warmer than it should have been for an Arctic location. He lowered himself onto what had once been a shaft of ice but had been rebuilt into a catwalk for – presumably – the Silvorbs. As he walked across it, he marvelled at the vast industrious expanse below him, of furnaces, conveyer belts, moulds, pipes of molten minerals, the huge bellows to funnel the noxious fumes, and of course their gigantic overseers – it was an alien world to him. Bruce realised the irony of the human race going from very primitive weapons to devices that eighty years ago would be beyond people’s imaginations, whilst the seemingly far more sophisticated Engineers, with their amazing control over nature associating themselves with murky, wearying work like what the dragons were doing below, a stage which humanity had completely skipped out. Then again, he thought, It’s in their nature – dragons love fire and smoke. Suddenly, he noticed something. Yes, the fortress’s garrison should always be on the alert – but why should they still be building materials? He had confirmed that this fortress was well over a thousand years old, and that the factories had been here most that time; but if they had been here that long, surely they must have built everything they needed centuries back. Nearby, a Silvorb was watching over the dragons working. He walked up to the glittering machine. “Um... excuse me?” he asked. The Silvorb’s featureless head turned. “Um... I’ve got a question.” A nose, a mouth and a pair of featureless eyes shimmered into being on the Silvorb’s face. “A question? Please, ask.” “Thanks. Now, I’m wondering – if your factories are as old as you say, then why are you still building weapons? You must have been ready years ago.” The Silvorb studied Bruce. “We are... preparing.” “Preparing? For what?” “The time of peace has not yet come. The Great Prophecies said that by this time they should have. We must take action.” “Action? What kind of action?” “The races of the planet are embroiled in constant wars. We will end those wars. Permanently.” Bruce suddenly realised what he meant. “You’re going to destroy them all?” The Silvorb paused, narrowing it’s eyes, with the faintest expression of anger growing on it’s face. Bruce realised he must have found the answer. “I’m going to leave,” he said. But no sooner had he turned and started to walk off something huge leapt on his back. He fell onto the catwalk, rolled over, and ripped off what had clung to his back. A Silvorb Defence Growth was blooming in his hand, it’s silver plant-like features thrashing menacingly, tiny chainsaws growing on the end of it’s various stems. He looked at the other Silvorb. “The human has realised the plan. All Silvorb units converge on factory two, sector...” Bruce threw the Defence Growth aside, raised himself up, and charged the Silvorb. It turned to face him, just as he slammed into it. As if it were a pillow it crumpled around Bruce as he hit it. Surprised at how easy it was, he miscalculated his speed and slipped on the catwalk, falling over the side. They landed on a large conveyer belt, slowly sliding towards a huge bank of manufacturing machines... --Fegaxeyl 17:42, 18 July 2008 (UTC) =Other Stuff= category:Role Play